High School
by tell me something good
Summary: What happens when the cheerleader and the freak who have gone to school together since Elementary but have never been associated with each other have to work together on a project. A new friendship is formed and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. It belongs to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

Pairing:Erica/Callie  
>Rating T <p>

Callie's P.O.V.  
>I hate high school. So many cliques. Last year year of this place. As I walk through the hall, I see Erica Hahn talking to her cheerleading friends. We have been going to school together since elementary school , but have never really been friends. I am a person who is not very popular. I wear a lot of dark colors. Mostly black. The few friends I have consist of Christina Yang, Alex Karev and I used to have Charles Percy as a friend before he got shot and died when he was at the bank with his mom during a robbery. Well, off to science class. I'm really good in that class. It's my favorite class. As I walk into science class I take my seat. I always get there about five minutes early so that I can get all of my notes and last night's homework together so I can be ready, because if you don't have it out by the time Ms. Bailey comes around you will get a zero on it. As I am getting my stuff ready, I see Erica Hahn walk in. Oh great.<p>

Erica's P.O.V.  
>As I stand in the hallway talking to my friends, I see Callie Torres walking down the hall. We have been going to school together since Juinor High or was it elementary. I don't know. Anyway, she's sort of weird. My friends are April Kepner, who is a freshman and just made the J.V. cheerleading team. Addison Montgomery who is a senior like me, and a few other cheerleaders. Next class is science class. I'm really good in science. Most teachers think that just because I'm a cheerleader, I'm dumb. Well, that's not true. I've kept A's and B's all year. I decided to go to class early today becaus I know my homework is in my bag. I just don't know where, and I don't want a zero on it. I worked really hard on it last night. As I walk into class I see Callie Torres.<p>

No P.O.V.  
>During science class Erica and Callie sat on different sides of the classroom. Ms. Bailey had just told the class their assignment.<p>

"Okay. So for this next project you woll have a partner. There is a paper on the board that tells you who your partner is. You will have three weeks to work on the assignment."

All of the students got up to see who their partner was. As soon as Erica and Callie saw who they were partnered up with, they both ran over to the teacher's desk.

"Can we please switch?" They asked at the same time.

"No. You're partner is who you are working with. You two are the best in my class and my suoervisor is coming in to evaluate me, so i figured I need to have at one good presentation."

"Ugh." They both groaned.

"I can't believe that I got stuck with a freak." Erica groaned.

"I'm not happy about bening stuck with you either cheerleader." Callie spat back.  
>This was going to be a long three weeks, they both thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:See in chapter 1. The idea for this story came from Mar_Chel

No P.O.V.  
>"So, we have three topics we can do a presenattion on. Commernsalism, mutualism, or parasitism. Which one?"<p>

"I don't know. Which one has more information?" Erica asked as they sat by each other at the library.

"Commensalism. If you want, we can just check out some books and go to my house. This place is getting crowded."

"Okay." Erica said hesitantly. She didn't know where Callie lived or what kind of house she lived in.

"Let's go. We can walk." Callie said gathering up the books.

The walk there was quiet, until Callie pointed to Erica her house.

"Wow. You live there?" Erica said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Callie said shyly.

Callie's family was really rich. They lived in an eight bedroom home. The biggest house in the neighborhood that her father had specifically designed. It had an indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, a movie theatre and a lot of other things.

"Come on." Callie said.

As they walked into the house, Erica realized how huge the house really was. There was a gigantic chandelier in the middle of the ceiling as you walk in. There were two long staircases that led up to the second could tell that they had at least one servant. And she proved herself right as someone came walking into the room as soon as they heard the door close.

"May I take your coat, Callie?" The maid said.

"No, thank you Sarah. I'm fine. Tell Mama and Papa that I'll be upstairs in my room workingon something if they need me. Come on." She said to Erica as she began walking up the stairs.

When Callie opened the door to her room, Erica was amazed.

"You're room is huge." Erica exclaimed.

Callie's room was huge. She had a queen sized bed with a black and purple zebra print comforter, she had a big dresser, a walk-in closet, a bathroom with a tub and a shower, a huge entertainment center including a big flat screen TV, and a desk with a computer that Erica had seen on a commercial. It was super new. Her walls were a deep purple, she had pictures of herself and her family on her walls and on her dressers, and after all of that...she still had a lot of space still in her room.

"I never knew that you were rich! Why didn't I know?"

"We're not exactly friends." Callie said walking over to her desk with the research books in her hands.

"Yeah, but... I mean does anyone know?"

"Yeah, my friends do."

"I can't believe..."

"Look, can we just get to work?" Callie snapped cutting Erica off. "You can take the desk or the bed, your choice."

"Can I check out your closet first?" Erica asked.

"Go ahead." Callie said through gritted teeth. Callie knew that they would not start until Erica explored everything. Why she suggested to come to her house, she couldn't remember. Erica opened the double doors to the closet and her jaw dropped. Callie had a lot of clothes. All different kinds of clothes. From designer dresses, the kinds you wear at fancy charity dinners. Clothers that were all different colors and in style at school. She had three super long racks of shoes. They had shoes that were in order by color. There were all different kinds of shoes. High-tops, low-tops, flats, heels just all kinds.

"Why don't you ever wear any of this stuff?" Erica asked still in amazement by the closet.

"I do, just not to school." Callie said wanting her to stop looking at everything in her room.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't okay. Can we leave it at that, please?"

"Sure." Erica said finally picking up on Callie's tone. As Erica was walikg over to Callie she stuck her head into the bathroom. That was incredible, too. It had a jacuzzi tub with jets on the side. The shower was big and spacious with four showerheade on each side. She alo had a big sink set with hair supplies and a big mirror.

"Does anyone besides your friends know?" Erica asked wondering why Callie doesn't want anyone to know about her being rich.

"No." Callie said.

"Because, it's not just something I walk up and tell people. The counseler and and a few teachers know but that's it."

"Would you care if I told anyone?" Erca said wanting all of her friends to know.

"Look, please don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want people to know. Please." Callie said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, let's get to work." Erica said plopping down on Callie's bed.

"Thanks." Callie said sitting down in her desk chair.

After twnety minutes of studying, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Callie said

"Hey, sweetie...Oh, I didn't know that you had someone over." Callie's mom Lucia said as she saw Erica.

"Mama, this is my science partner Erica. Erica, this is my mother Lucia Torres." Callie said not looking up from her book.

"Nice, to meet you Mrs. Torres, you have a lovely home." Erica said getting up from the bed to shake her hand.

"You too, sweetie. Well, I forgot what I came in here for but, if I think about it I'll let you know."

"Okay, Mama." Callie said as her mother closed the door.

"So how did you're parents get all this money?" Erica asked.

"UGH!" Callie groaned into her book. Just when she thought they were getting somewhere.

In the next chapter you will find out why Callie doesn't want anyone to know that she's rich.


End file.
